


In the Surrender

by trascendenza



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Aren't we testy?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Surrender

It takes a lot of dedication to live--to _stay_\--in a city like Gotham. It does everything it can to break you down, eat you alive, convince you that it's not worth the effort, and hell, does Rachel know. She sees it day in and day out, in every single case file she opens, in the migraines that start pulsing at the base of her skull and make her wonder, _why? Why do I keep fighting this?_

And times like this, oh, what with the _whip_ that's wrapped around her arms pinning them to her side, and a thief grinning slyly right in front of her, in her _own home_, no less. Well. Straws breaking camel's backs, and all that jazz.

Because, honestly--

"Who the _hell_ are you," Rachel yells, elbows straining out against the whip, "and what the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?"

"My, my, my," the woman says, each subsequent word reaching a lower, throatier resonance. "Aren't we testy?" She manages to arch an eyebrow behind the skintight black mask in a way that looks perfectly natural. She brings the tip of what feels like a sharp hook under Rachel's chin, tilting it upwards.

She steps forward; their faces are a mere breath apart. Her lips curve into an expressive, elongated smile.

"Gee, you think?" Rachel says louder than necessary into the scant air between them, trying to snuff out the strange twisting in the pit of her stomach. She squares her shoulders, grappling to gain back her personal space. "Now, I'm not going to ask you again: who are you and what do you want?"

"Hmmmm," the woman hums low in her throat, moving the hook down Rachel's throat, along her collar bone, "I came here tonight for other business--some pesky friends who let some information of consequence fall into your hands--but I can see that I'll be staying," the pressure, just the right amount to prickle and cause goosebumps all along Rachel's arms, moves lower down her sternum, "for pleasure."

Rachel immediately stiffens, paralyzed by a reactionary wave of disgust. For the briefest instant, for reasons she couldn't name if she tried, her guard had started to come down, and now this woman, this stranger--this _criminal_\--was talking about--talking about things she couldn't even--

"Take whatever it is you came here for and get out," Rachel says, all steel, and prides herself that her voice doesn't shake in the slightest.

For a moment, the woman simply stands there, staring at her, green eyes probing, the tilt at the corner of her lips implying a sort of disaffected amusement.

"Such a shame," she sighs, taking the last step between them and eliminating any distance, her mouth right against Rachel's ear. "I was looking forward to hearing you scream my name."

Rachel shudders, closing her eyes and taking in a shaky breath, the blood pounding in her head, her legs tensing in preparation to lash out, her hands curling into angry fists, because she won't stand for this, she can't, it's too much--

But by the time she opens her eyes, she's alone in the room, the whip already unraveling at her feet.


End file.
